smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Lana and Jason
and had a relationship that lasted during most of Lana's senior year of . Year 4 Lana and Jason seemingly met by chance when Lana moved to France to study art. He crashed his motorcycle, and she spent hours in the emergency room with him. They became a couple just before her eighteenth birthday. They went to a church to do a tombstone rubbing of Countess for an art-history class. Lana touched a symbol on the tomb and a great surge of bright energy flowed through her body giving her the on her lower back. Lana then returned to to figure out what the mark meant and Jason surprised her by following her back. He told Lana he came to be with her and thus they continued their relationship. Jason later got a job at Lana's school, Smallville High as an assistant football coach at the start of her senior year. Lana found a note in her locker from Jason and went to see him in his office. As they were about to kiss burst in to introduce himself to Jason who to him was Coach Teague. Clark was surprised to Lana there but Jason lied saying that Lana was giving him a school tour and Clark seemed to buy the story. Lana later met Jason in the old drama room because he told her he had a birthday surprise for her. He admitted to Lana that he felt strange being an authority figure of the football team, since he's not much older than the players. He then blindfolded Lana and went to get the surprise. While he was gone, snuck up on Lana and gave Lana a toxic kiss causing her to see her reflection with a hallucination of her face rotting. She panicked and backed into a large wall mirror, which fell on her and shattered, knocking her out. Jason was at her bedside at the hospital when came to visit. He introduced himself and correctly guessed that Lana and Jason had more than a teacher/student relationship. Lana later got out of the hospital and told Jason that her whole ordeal made her wonder if he only liked her for her looks. Jason assured her that he loved her for her personality. Lana lamented to Jason that she's never been happier in their relationship and wished they didn't have to sneak around, but Jason reiterated that he really needed his job, so they had to continue to keep it a secret. This proved difficult when Jason took a sip from a spiked water cooler that contained a love molecule and saw Clark talking to Lana and felt annoyed and possessive. In school later, Jason summoned Lana to his office and overtly started making out with her. Lana was puzzled because they were usually very careful about keeping their relationship a secret and questioned his overly-devoted behavior. Jason then requested Lana come to practice because he just "wants to see her." Jason later went on a jealous rage and started to bet Clark in his . He told Clark to "stay away from his girlfriend" to which Clark didn't know who he was talking about. He continued to Clark until Lex arrived and scared him off. Jason apologized to Clark for the attack after he had been cured of the molecule. Clark asked Jason who "his girl" was, but Jason said he didn't know thus continuing to keep his relationship with Lana a secret. Jason discovered Lana's tattoo that she got in Paris, but when he asked her about it, she avoided the question. Lana then eventually took Jason down to the , where he noticed the symbols on the walls were identical to her tattoo. She explained that this was the reason she abruptly left Paris and Jason promised to support her as she figured it out. Lana and Jason discussed Isobel Thoreaux in Jason's office then began to kiss. Clark then walked in on them kissing. He made rude remarks about their relationship, which shocked Jason and angered Lana. Unbeknownest to them, it was really transferred into Clark's body. Lana tried to explained to Clark/Lionel that her relationship with Jason was serious and she was sorry he found out the way he did. Lionel shrugged it off and played mind games with her which greatly offended her. After Clark and Lionel switched back into their respective bodies Lana angrily asked Clark to keep quiet about her and Jason. Although he was overwhelmed this news Clark agreed to keep quiet about their relationship. Lana and Jason discussed the idea that Clark may possibliby be using drugs to win football games. Lana didn't think Clark was using drugs and either was Jason. Jason then confessed that he told Coach Quigley that Clark took a drug test that came back clean because he didn't want Clark to retaliate by revealing their relationship. Lana told Jason that he didn't have to worry about her leaving him for Clark because she was serious about them. Jason was later fired from the school and Lana was upset with Clark because she believed that Clark was the one that got him fired. Lana and Jason sitting by a fire in Lana's , as she showed him a spellbook belonging to the Countess Thoreaux, saying she maxed out her credit card to buy it on eBay. Lana touched a page stained with Isobel's blood and the fire roared up and her eyes shined violet allowing Isobel to possesse her body. When Jason asks if Lana is all right, she replied that she'd never been better. Jason later realized Lana had become possessed by Isobel and tried to stop but to no avail. Later after Lana had been exocised of Isobel, Lex went to see Lana at her apartment and confessed to Lana that he was the one who got Jason fired, not Clark, saying he that had only her best interest in mind, to which Lana didn't believe. Things between Lana and Jason became even more complicated when Jason's mother, came to town. Lana was shaken when she saw her because she witnessed a woman that looked like her in a dream about Isobel being burned at the stake. Genevieve said to Lana that she hadn't spoken to Jason since he left Paris and said she missed him. Lana was reluctant to get in the middle of their issues, but agreed to tell Jason that she was in town. Genevieve said to Lana that she was so beautiful, and commented that it was no wonder she and Jason were destined to be together. Lana later told Jason that she met his mother, and that she didn't want to get in the middle, but his mom seemed really worried. Jason told her his thoughts of his mother being manipulative and ruthless. Lana told him that she dreamed about Genevieve before she met her. Later, Jason met with Genevieve in her car and she mentioned to him how serendipitous it is that Lana is in his life. Jason asked if he met Lana by accident or not, and Genevieve just said of course he did. Jason has a nightmare where he sees Clark and Lana making out in Clark's loft. He barges in and beats up Clark, knocking him out and then Lana stabs him. He fell off the balcony at the Talon and went into a coma. Lana becomes clearly upset and worried and stays with him at his bedside. It is later revealed to be a fear toxin that had infected Jason and then eventually infects Lana where she sees everyone she loves including Jason die. After they were both cured of the toxin, Lana found Jason had a meeting for a job offered to him by Lex, that he didn't tell her about. Jason said to Lana he was leaving Smallville since he didn't like what he was becoming. Lana sensed he is not telling her the full story, but Jason did not come clean as he was leaving. Lana went to visit Jason at his school, but he was not happy to see her. He told Lana that their relationship won't work because he didn't think Lana was ready for "that kind of relationship." Lana became hurt and confused. Later, she went to talk to her friend about her relationship problems with Jason. She came to the idea that Jason wanted to break up because he didn't think she was ready for a sexual relationship and admitted to Chloe that she thinks that now she is. Chloe admitted that she was surprised Jason and Lana haven't had sex yet, but told Lana that she should make sure that Jason is worth remembering if she decides to sleep with him. Later, Lana decided to invite Jason over, saying she actually was ready for an intimate relationship and Jason confessed that that's not the reason he broke up with her. He explained to Lana his theory on how he thought his mother orchestrated their whole relationship. Lana and Jason showed their contempt when Clark began dating who had tried to kill Lana before. Lana was later showering when an unknown presence glided through the keyhole of her door of her apartment and tried to suffocate her with the shower curtain. Jason heard the commotion and broke into the bathroom just in time to save her. At the hospital, Jason told Clark that Lana didn't want to see him. Lana and Jason were later at the Talon when Clark arrived to give his mom, , a ride home. Jason was reluctant to leave, even though he had homework but Clark and Martha convinced Jason that they would watch over Lana. As Jason was in his car about to leave, he was attacked from behind. A green scarf is pulled around his neck by the same unknown assailant. He managed to hit the car horn until Clark came out and saved him. At the hospital, Lana had a run-in with Genevieve. Jason was reluctant to see her given his thoughts on how him and Lana met but Genevieve merely laughed away at Jason's theory that she orchestrated their "chance meeting." Jason questioned Lex's initial job offer and stated he did not like the fact that Lex was trying to break him up with Lana. Lex told Jason that his true threat was his own mother, who had been researching about her ancestry which ties with Lana and her being possessed by a former ancestor, Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux. Lex tried to convince Jason that Genevieve was maybe the cause for the Countess's possession of Lana. Lex gives Jason the assignment to learn how much Genevieve and Lana know about the Countess. Jason was convinced but did not like the fact that he would have to spy on both his mother and his girlfriend about their ancestrally intimate bonds. Lana was later furious with Jason that he accepted Lex's job offer. Jason told her he would use this to get to more information about Lex as well as for his and Lana's research on the Countess. Lana feared that taking this job would be Lex and Genevieve's way of breaking them up. Jason told Lana to trust him. Lex met with Lana and told her how Jason was brought up knowing about the Countess, which caused Lana to reevaluate how well she knew Jason. Genevieve asked Jason to leave with her, but he then confronted her about her orchestration of his and Lana's relationship. Genevieve revealed that she knew of Lana's connection to Isobel Thoreaux and that their ancestors were responsible for burning Isobel at the stake. She then went on to reveal that Isobel vowed she would one day rise from the dead and kill all of Gertrude's heirs being them. Lana saw them talking but when Jason didn't offer any details of the conversation, she asked Chloe to research his ancestors. Chloe told her that she could only go back as far as Genevieve's grandmother and the family came from the French village of Castelnois de Montmiral. Lana revealed to Chloe that that is the same village her ancestors are from as well as Isobel Thoreaux's. Chloe then proceeded to tell her that Genevieve's grandmother was the one who moved Isobel's tomb into the church in Paris. Lana wondered why anyone would move a witch's tomb into a church, and Chloe said the only way to find out was to talk to Jason about it. Jason called Lana from China and said that he was overseeing a project for Lex, and that he was in . Lana later then went to the Luthor mansion and met with Lionel, who informed her that Jason and Lex were in China looking for one of the stones. He went on to tell her that they have been seriously investigating Isobel, whose arch rival was a duchess by the name of Gertrude. Lionel explained to Lana that Gertrude was obsessed with finding three mythical stones of knowledge, but she searched the globe in vain. She was only able to find a map of a temple in China, which Isobel stole. Gertrude had Isobel executed for this. Lionel then revealed to Lana that Jason was a direct descendant of Gertrude. Lana became stunned that Jason lied to her and that he and Lex are working together behind her back. Lana then decided to go to China along with Clark to find out what was really going on. While in China Lana gets captured by soldiers who were also torturing Jason and Lex at a temple for information. The soldiers began to torture Lana and the pain unleashes Isobel, who fried the guards, broke free, and went on to find the stone herself. Afterwards when Jason and Lana left China, Jason revealed that he had the stone and was holding it for Lana, admitting he got after a struggle between Clark and Isobel and before Lex or Clark saw it. Lana and Jason return from a jog to find the Talon apartment broken into and the only thing stolen was the stone. Lana convinced Jason to forget about the stone, saying whoever took it can keep it. She told him that she was tired of their relationship revolving around the Stones and Jason agreed to drop the subject. However, later, Jason went to the Luthor Mansion and accused Lionel of stealing the stone. In the process of him roughhousing Lionel, Lana walked into the room and showed her disappointment in him. It was then later revealed that Lana was the one who "stole" the stone. Lana admitted to Chloe that she would rather not show up with Jason at the Smallville Prom since he was fired from the school for dating her. However she did end up going to the prom and having a dance with Clark, which Jason saw when he arrived and then left angrily, unseen. Lana and Jason began to drift apart when Jason got upset when Lana announced that she was no longer going to enroll at CKU with him and that she's probably not going to college at all. She also stated that their relationship had changed outside of Paris. Angry, Jason yelled and claimed that he had done so much to protect her. Lana and Jason continued to drift apart even farther when he and Genevieve kidnapped the Luthors in order to get the stones and Lionel revealed that Lana had the stone, as she was the "Chosen One." Genevieve appealed to Jason to let her get the stone from Lana, but Lionel warned not to underestimate Lana due to her connection Isobel. Lionel continued to work on Jason to turn him against Genevieve by appealing to his feelings about Lana. Jason became torn between shooting him and going to get Lana and stormed out. Meanwhile Lana appeared to have forgotten about Jason until she found Genevieve at her apartment demanding that she give her the stone she had. They get into a fight until Countess Isobel transfered back into Lana's body. She ended stabbing and killing Genevieve with the stone. The Mark of Transference then disappeared from Lana's back, because Isobel had finally gotten her revenge. Lana became worried what would happen to her if Jason found out but Lex offered her help. Year 5 Later Lana read in a newspaper article that Genevieve and Jason had been killed in the . She expressed no remorse at the loss of her boyfriend. Next to the article was a note from Lex reminding her that she already owed him a favor, as she had become convinced that Jason had only pursued a relationship with her in order to help him find the stones. Notes * Lana and Jason's relationship was known as "Jasana" by fans. * Jason was Lana's second known boyfriend to die in the series. was the first. Category:Relationships